


The Golden Affair

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David Nolan - Freeform, F/M, Goldenqueen, Smut, Snow White - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first S/T fanfiction, well the first which I plan on finishing. The first chapter is a little small but as time goes on the chapters will be longer. I go on camp next week so this fanfiction will not be updated for a week but it will be updated!

“Mills, my office please!” Mr.Gold exclaimed, his voice booming through the auditorium, reaching Regina’s ears. 

 

Emma, Snow and David, Regina’s best friends, give her a sad look as she took a deep breath, begging her feet to move. She walks down the small steps down near his desk and past it towards his private office in the back of the auditorium.

 

As she opens the door, she looks behind her, everyone has left and she is left alone with her professor who hates her. 

 

“Close the door behind you.” He demands, sitting down at his desk in the private room. Regina obliges and closes the door, waiting till she hears the door click before sitting down in the chair opposite Professor Gold.

 

They sit in silence as Mr.Gold writes down a few notes in his notepad which Regina can’t seem to read from her view. Regina looks down at her lap, sweat forming in her hairline. 

 

Professor Gold had always been hard on her, always calling on her in class, never someone else. He had given her extra work to do on her free days, she had listened and done everything he asked of her. This was her last year of university, in five months she will be a free woman, allowed to do as she pleased.

 

“Do you know why I called you in here today?” Professor Gold asked her, not looking up at her, his eyes still planted to his notebook. 

 

“No, sir.” She replied softly, looking up at him, watching as he concentrated on whatever he was jotting down. 

 

“I’m not happy with the grade you got on your last test I gave you.” He replied, setting down his pen and looking up at her, resting his elbows on his desk. “I expect better from you, Regina.” He adds. Regina furrows her eyebrows and frowns at his words. 

 

“I thought the test went well, Professor.” She replied to him, sitting up straight in the chair. 

 

“You got an 89 percent.” Regina furrows her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, she still didn’t understand what he was getting at.

 

“That is a good score, Sir. I don’t get what you are trying to say to me.” She replies confused. She knew he had always hated her but she never knew why. She was an excellent student, always listened, turned everything on time, she has never missed any classes of his even if she was sick and was polite to him even though he was a complete ass.

 

“It is a good score. But for you it’s not. I always expected you to have everything over 95, I am disappointed in you, Regina.” He sighs, picking his pen back up again. “That’s everything, you can go now, Mills.” 

 

Regina was confused and most importantly, frustrated. She worked her ass off for that test, it was really hard but she tried her best and him downgrading her was angering her.

 

“That test was hard, Sir. I know you hate me but you have no right downgrading me when that was a perfectly good score.” She scoffs, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, exiting the room before he can say anything else. 

 

She heard a distant ‘Miss Mills’ but ignored it, walking towards the door and leaving the room with her ears steaming.  _ What the fuck was his problem?!  _ She huffs before exiting the campus, letting the cold January air hit her face. 

 

She lets out a sigh as she walks her way over to her campus suite she shared with Emma and Snow. They usually met at Granny’s for lunch every Friday but since she wasn’t feeling up to it she messaged the girls saying she was having lunch back at the suite. 

 

She unlocks the suite door and pushes it open, she sighs as she drops her messenger bag to the floor and flings her keys onto the key holder hanging next to the door. She kicks off her wedges and finds her way to the kitchen, happy she found a microwave macaroni and cheese meal so she didn’t have to go and buy food, she didn’t have the energy for that. 

 

Mr.Gold was her favourite teacher, not because he was nice but because she respected him, he took shit from no one and was strict when it came to learning, which is what she was there for. He had always been hard on her and ok with everyone else, she never understood that. She was his top student and tried anything she could to make him like her, but nothing worked, he still disliked her. She doesn’t know why it bothered her so much, she didn’t care what he thought about her. 

 

Regina is 25 years old, she decided to do another year in uni along with her friends to get her masters in English Lit which is Mr.Gold’s class. Ms. Bishop used to teach English Lit but she left for maternity leave so Mr.Gold took over. Mr.Gold was 39 years old, almost 40. He had mentioned it once while they were talking about the age of English or something which she had tuned out because she knew it wasn’t going to be any help to her.

 

Professor Gold look young for his age, handsome even. Regina had always noticed the way he swiftly moved around the room, the way he talked about English with such a passion was attractive. But he was her teacher, she shouldn’t be thinking of him like that. Though he was very attractive, she loved his cologne. He had cut his hair then it grew back, she always prefered it long. She is disappointed in herself to even have the dream of running her fingers through his locks.

 

She is pulled out from her though as the microwave’s beeping rings through her ears. She pushes herself away from the kitchen island, stalking her way over to the microwave and taking out the mac n’ cheese, making sure to hold the corners so she doesn’t burn her fingers off. 

 

She plops the plastic on a empty place, taking out a fork from the utensil drawer and placing it on the side of her plate. She gracefully glides her body onto the stool at the kitchen island, taking her phone out of her pocket and going through her messages as she waits for the macaroni and cheese to cool down.

 

After she finishes her lunch she has to pack her bag once again for English Lit for one hour then she is done for the day. Although it means she has to see Professor Gold again she can always sit at the back, where hopefully he won’t bother her. 

 

“Hey, Gina.” Regina turns around and smiles as Emma and Snow walk up behind her. “Hi. I’m sitting in the back this lesson.” She says, turning back around as the trio approach their English Lit class. “Did Professor Gold move you to the back? Is that what he wanted to speak to you about?” Snow asks, Regina shakes her head. “No, something else but I just want to sit at the back today.” She replies simply. Although Regina could not see it both Snow and Emma nodded as they followed her into the class’s auditorium.

 

Regina spot Professor Gold look up at her as she enters the room, she shoots him a glare before walking towards the chair in the aisle, at the top of the auditorium. She lets her bag slide off her shoulder and drop to the floor with a thud. She gracefully sits in her chair as Snow and Emma walk in front of her and Emma sits in the seat next to her, Snow sits next to Emma. 

 

Throughout the lecture Professor Gold takes glances at Regina but she ignores him and looks down at her computer as she types notes on whatever he is talking about. 

 

“Alright, see you all tomorrow.” Gold exclaims and drops his pen on his desk. “Except for you, Mills.” He adds as Regina get out of her chair. Regina rolls her eyes and huffs before walking down the steps and towards his office. Everyone had already scurried out of the auditorium by the time she had reached the door and pushed it open, finding Gold patiently waiting for her at his desk, his hands placed at his desk. 

 

“Sit.” He demands, she obliges, saying nothing as she walks over to the chair and sitting down opposite him. 

 

“What do you need?” She asks politely. 

 

“I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier.” He answer honestly. Regina furrows her eyebrows and sits up straight in the chair. 

 

“But I did mean it, I expect a lot and I want you do excel in life so I would like to tutor you, only for a few weeks and I will ask you to re-do the exam. It will boost your grade up and get references from teachers whenever you need a job because you have been tutored.” He adds. Regina looks down at her lap and then back up again. 

 

“Ok, when and where?” She asks, although she is mad at him she can’t resist from spending time with him, he was a great teacher and admired him for that.

 

“After school, your form or at a cafe after classes, wherever you’re most comfortable.” He replied. Regina nods in his direction. “Just for this exam?” She asks him, watching at his eyes watch her intently. “Just for this exam.” He confirms, watching as Regina nods in but says nothing in return.

 

“Ok, I need to head back to my dorm but thank you for your help, Professor Gold. And I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just do not like to be pushed down.” She apologises, both Regina and Gold stand up from their chairs and head for the door.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Regina. Have a good weekend.” He says, slipping past her and reaching for the door, pulling it open and moving aside to let Regina pass. As Regina slips past him their torso’s brush against each others eliciting a whimper from her lips, thankfully, Gold had not heard her. 

 

Regina walks out the auditorium, her chest tingling from the light brush against the fabric of her t-shirt. She sighs as she walks down the quiet hallway. Fourth hour classes have already started but thankfully she was already done with all her classes for today. Since it’s Friday her, Emma and Snow always go out and have a few drinks but she chose to stay in and order pizza instead.

 

“Hey hot stuff.” Emma grins as Regina walks into their suite. “Hi guys.” She greets, dropping her bag to the floor and sighing out in relief, happy that she can finally relax, it had been a tense week. Essay after essay was due and she was stressing out. She was practically living on coffee for the past two weeks.

 

“You good?” Snow asks the brunette as she throws her body onto the sofa, burying her face into the cushion sitting next to Emma. “Tired.” Her words muffled by the pillow but Snow and Emma could still make out what she said. 

 

“I am not going out with you two tonight.” She says, lifting her head out from the cushion and leaning her chin on it as she watches Snow and Emma.

 

“Regina! Are you serious? You promised last week that you would get drunk with us. Last weeks excuse was ‘I had homework’ and the week before that was ‘I’m not in the mood for drinking tonight’” Emma groans, throwing her head back against the couch then throwing it forward again, facing Regina.

 

“Well I’m just not in the mood tonight, I am so tired, I’m staying in and ordering pizza.” She replies in annoyance, lifting herself off the couch and walking towards her bag which still layed on the floor next to the door.

 

  
“You can be that tired, just come out with us you’ll be fine.” Snow says, watching as Regina slings her bag over her shoulder, letting it hang on the edge.

 

“Guys, I don’t want to go so I’m not going, that’s that.” Regina huffs, swiftly turning on her heels and heading towards her room. 

 

As she closes her bedroom door and locks it since Emma has walked into her room and taken out clothing before, her phone goes off with a ping. Regina furrows her eyebrows and takes her phone out of her back pocket and holds her phone out in front of her. 

 

**Unknown:** When is most comfortable for you?

 

Regina frowns and unlocks her phone and going into her messages, she walks and blindly sits on the edge of her bed and types up a reply.

 

**Regina:** Who is this?

 

**Unknown** : Professor Gold

 

**Regina:** How did you get my number?

 

As she sends her reply to the supposed ‘Gold’ she goes into their profile and sets the name as ‘Prof Gold’ so she knows it is his who will message her.

 

**Prof Gold:** Professors have access to all your information, including your suite number and your phone number.

 

She shakes her head, leaning back on her bed with her legs hanging off.

 

**Regina:** Ok then. I am free tomorrow but I don’t think it’s such a good idea to do studying here due to the fact that Emma and Snow’s boyfriend and girlfriend will be here tomorrow.

 

**Prof Gold:** Alright, how about the schools library.

 

**Regina:** No thank you, Mr. Anderson keeps shushing me even though I wasn’t even talking.

 

**Prof Gold:** Well, how about Granny's across the street from the school?

 

**Regina:** Perfect, is 11am good for you?

 

**Prof Gold:** That’s fine, Mills. See you tomorrow.

 

Regina doesn’t answer back as she switches off her phone and heads into the bathroom with a smile gracing her face. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

_ Session One _

 

Regina smiled as she pulls out her favourite outfit, black fitting jeans, a crimson blouse and black heeled boots. She felt excited for her tutoring lesson which normally people wouldn’t be but she was one in a million. She was not excited for the tutoring per se but for seeing Mr. Gold again. That man always left a mark on her, and she wasn’t complaining either.

 

She brushes her teeth with her right hand and holds her towel up against her wet and naked body with her left, humming along to the songs which were blasting from her phone. It was muffled from the other room but she could still make out which song was playing.

 

She rinses her mouth with water and spits it out, then taking a bit of mouthwash, holding it in her mouth for thirty seconds before leaning down into the sink and spitting it out. The burning sensation numbing the inside of her cheeks for a few minutes as she stalks her way over to her vanity, applying only a little bit of makeup. She adds a little bit of foundation, primer, black eyeshadow and some mascara before she is happy with her look.

 

She sighs as she drops her towel to the ground, then picking up her bra and panties, slipping them on her freshly shaved body. She had shaved last night just for the sake of it. She slips into her tight black jeans and buttons up her blouse. She stands up straight and points her toes into her black heeled boots, slipping into them. She flips her hair and looks at herself in the mirror once again, happy with the way her boots added a few inches to her height. Regina always had been very petite and hated it. As a little girl she had wanted to be taller since she was the smallest kid in her class. Now, she admires her petite figure and shows it off in bikinis, tight jeans and dresses.

 

She packs her handbag with her computer, notepad, keys, wallet, phone and pen before unlocking her bedroom door which she had grown accustomed to doing and closing it behind her. As the living room comes into view she spots both Emma and Snow leaning against the kitchen island, their elbows resting on the island with their cups of coffee cupped in their hands. Their eyes drooping, they were clearly hungover.

 

“You two ok?” She laughs, walking into the middle of the room, watching as both Emma and Snow roll their eyes at her. “Do we look okay?” Emma snarls at her. “It’s not my fault you two drank too much.” Regina laughs, watching as Snow sways back and forth in a concerning way.

 

“Is she okay?” Regina points in Snow’s direction. “She’s fine, I had to deal with her though.” Emma nods, her eyes finally taking in the sight of Regina’s outfit. “Where are you going?” Emma asks, raising an eyebrows in Regina’s direction.

 

“Just out, I have to go now so both of you take it easy.” Regina doesn’t hear a reply as she whips around on her heeled boots, exiting the suite in an orderly fashion.

 

She takes in the smell of fresh air as small snowflakes sprinkle around her. Her black jacket wrapped tightly around her body as she breathes out through her mouth, watching as her breath floats in front of her as if she were smoking a cigarette. She could already see Granny’s and a smile forms on her chapped lips, reminding her that when she gets a table she needs to apply lip balm which she had thrown into her bag before leaving the suite.

 

The cold air hits her face, blowing her hair behind her face. Granny’s had already come into view and smiles, looking down at the ground, listening to her boots crunching against the snow. She stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets for warmth. 

 

Granny’s nears closer, her nerves coming out of their hiding and walking right onto her shoulders, ready for their attack. She pushes the door open, the warm air setting against her red nose and cheeks. She instantly spots Gold in the back corner of Granny’s in a booth, his face looking down at the stack of papers in front of him. She smiles and nods towards Granny who stands behind the counter, cleaning plates with a wet cloth. 

 

She stalks her way towards Gold, his eyes still stuck to his work. Only when she gracefully slips into the booth in the seat opposite him is when he looks up from his work. 

 

“Hello.” She greets him, sliding her jacket off her arms and throwing it beside her. Gold watches as her black jacket effortlessly slips off her toned arms and off her body. 

 

“Good morning, Regina.” He grins, setting down his pen on his notebook beside him. “How are you?” He asks her, watching as she pulls out her laptop from her bag. “I’m fine, you? How are you?” She asks in return as she open up her laptop, the screen instantly turning on and showing her emails. 

 

“Fine. You ready to get started?” He asks her, pulling out a few blank sheets of papers and handing them to her. “Getting right into it are we?” She laughs, taking the papers out of his hands and placing them in the free part of the table next to her computer. 

 

“Why don’t we order some tea or coffee then get into it?” He suggests. Regina nods in answer as Gold lifts up his arm and summons a waitress over to them. “I’ll have a coffee, please.” Regina says in Gold’s direction, her gaze turning towards Ruby, Emma’s girlfriend who was approaching the table.

 

“Hey Regina, how are you?” The tall brunette asked, holding her notepad and pen up to her chest. “Fine, you?” Regina asks in return, hoping Ruby would leave her and Gold in peace. Ruby smiled tightly, eyeing the two suspiciously before answering. “I’m good. Anyway, what would you two like?” The waitress asked, flipping open her notepad and bringing the tip of her pen to her mouth. Ruby sticks out her tongue, dabbing the ballpoint on the tip of it. 

 

“We’ll have two coffees and two apple pies.” Gold interrupts, tired of the small conversation which Regina and the waitress were making. Ruby nods and notes it down before turning on her heels and walking over to the counter. 

 

“How did you know I liked apple pie?” Regina asked him, her fingers fiddling with the bent edge of her notebook. “Just a lucky guess.” He grins, resting his elbows on the table of the booth, watching as she smiles as his answer then looks back down at the edge of her book. 

 

Ruby comes a few seconds later with their coffees and pies, not saying anything to Regina’s surprise. “What’s your favourite book?” Gold asked suddenly as Regina sets down her coffee on the table. Regina furrows her eyebrows in his direction. “Why would you like to know?” She asked him in return. The brunette was surprised he was making conversation since he didn’t seem like the type to start small talk.

 

“Just wondering. I hate silence, it’s deafening.” He states, bringing the coffee up to his lips and taking a small sip before placing the mug back on the table. “Duly noted.” She says. “My favourite book is Frankenstein by Mary Shelley.” She adds, sticking her fork into the pie and cutting a piece.

 

“Bullshit.” Gold exclaims. Regina furrows her eyebrows, stopping what she was doing a looked up at him confused. “That can’t be your favourite book. Tell me, what  _ really _ is your favourite book, Mills?” He grins, knowing that her choice was too over overachieving for it to be her favourite book. 

 

“Fine, it’s Wonder. Love that fucking book.” She says honestly, knowing she had been caught. Although she did like the book Frankenstein it wasn’t her favourite. Gold grins and laughs, nodding his head at her answer. “There we go. What’s it about?” He asks, taking a bite out of the apple pie. 

 

“It’s about a ten year old boy with a different looking face from all the other kids due to  a chromosomal abnormality and an illness. He was home schooled for all his life and then decided it was time to have change and go to a real school. It’s quite inspirational.” Regina replies happily. 

 

“You really love the book don’t you?” Gold asks, watching as she nods while taking a bite of her apple pie, her lips wrapping around the fork. Gold licks his lips at the action, watching as her tongue licks her lips sensually. 

 

“I do.” She replies after swallowing, blushing as she notices he was staring at her lips. He looks back up at her, his ears turning pink as he realised he was caught staring. 

 

“Let’s start shall we?” He suggests, hoping to brush off the situation and get back to the task at hand. “Sure.” Regina answers, knowing he knew he had been caught. It didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel flattered knowing he found her attractive. She sure found him attractive but she knew nothing was ever going to happen since he was her professor and she was his student. 

 

After four hours of working they both packed their stuff but the two of them were not ready to leave just yet. Gold had ordered the both of them a hot chocolate since they need warmth in the cold weather.

 

“Ok, how about we do this twice a week?” Gold suggests, swirling his tongue in his mouth. “Sure, what days?” Regina replies, watching as his tongue slips out through his lips for a hot second before returning back into its place. “Every Wednesday and Saturday?” He suggests, his eyes watching hers intently. 

 

“That is perfect for me.” She replies. “It’s settled then.” He sighs, not getting up yet. A part of him hoping they could sit there in the cafe and just talk their lives away, like nothing else mattered. Sadly that could not happen. 

 

“What’s your favourite colour?” The brunette asked bluntly, catching the Professor’s attention. “Black.” He answers in return. Regina hums in response, bringing her coffee mug up to her lips and taking a large cup of her black coffee. “Why do you ask?” He questions, his index finger drawing imaginary circles on the surface of the table.

 

“You can ask a random question and I can’t?” She teases, leaning back against the booth, crossing her left leg over her right. her ankle lightly grazing his covered leg which sends shivers through her body. 

 

“You can.” He replies, missing the feeling of her leg which was random. He doesn’t know where the feeling is coming from but he brushes it off, turning his attention to the woman before him. 

 

“Do you have a wife?” She asked suddenly. The question shocks the both of them, especially Regina since she had most definitely not thought before she spoke. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” She apologized quickly, hoping he was not mad at her for the blunt and awfully inappropriate question.

 

“No, it’s ok. It’s just a question I usually don’t get asked is all.” He reassures her. “I don’t.” He adds softly, the tone different to how he usually spoke in.

 

“You don’t seem too thrilled about that.” She states. She mentally curses herself for not minding her own business.

 

“It gets lonely.” He says simply. “I get it, sometimes I wish someone would show an interest in me.” She frowns and looks down at her fingers which were currently fiddling in her lap. “I don’t believe that a guy has not shown an interest in you. If they haven’t, they are quite stupid.” He states simply. Regina smiles at his statement, her cheeks turning crimson as she tries to look away before he notices. 

 

“I’m going to head back to my roommates, they were really drunk last night so I have to go take care of them.” Regina says. Gold nods in understanding before they sling their back over their shoulders and zip up their jackets, bidding each other a farewell as they both exit Granny’s after they both had paid.

 

As Regina walks back to campus her skin tingles from his proximity while at Granny’s. Half way through studying he had moved to the other side of the booth to help her, their legs almost touching.

 

She had missed the touch of someone. Regina was flattered by what he had said back at the diner about how the guys were stupid because they had not shown any interest in me. There was a college fling a few years back, Daniel. He was amazing, the perfect guy but once she had found out he had cheated on her she ended it, she was heartbroken to say the least but didn’t want to cry that it was over, she smiled because it happened. 

 

She sighs, her suite door in her view. She said she must look after her roommates to Gold which was a lie, Emma and Snow could look after themselves perfectly fine but Regina couldn’t sit near him any longer without staring at him, his soft features which she had never noticed in class.

 

She pushes open the suite door since Emma never locked the door. “What the hell?” Emma hisses as she bounces down the stairs and rushes over to her brunette friend. “Nice to see you too.” Regina laughs, confused by Emma’s sudden outburst. Snow comes up behind Emma and her face copies Emma’s. 

 

“What have I done wrong?” Regina asks confused. “You were on a lunch date with Gold?” Emma seethed. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed in their direction. “I was not on a lunch date with Gold. He is tutoring me for an exam, it’s not big deal but apparently your leggy girlfriend can’t keep her trap shut.” Regina growled, pushing past the both of them and stomping her way to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

  
Regina mentally slapped herself for insulting Ruby  _ and  _ Emma since the two apparently come in one. She sighs, dropping her bag gently on the floor after taking out her laptop. She throws herself on her bed, resting on her side as she opens up her computer and going onto Netflix and clicking on The Good Place since she had not finished in yet. She sighs in content as she rests her back, releasing tension from the day. Hopefully Emma and Snow will not hate her tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be a slow start to their relationship but oh well

“Happy Sunday you guys.” Regina greets, walking into the kitchen where both Emma and Snow were making pancakes. Regina furrows her eyebrows when she receives no reply. “Guys?” Regina tries again, no answer.

Regina frowns, and eyes the duo sadly as she walks closer towards them. “I’m sorry I snapped at you two yesterday. I was frustrated and I’m sorry Emma for insulting Ruby.” Regina comes up behind them, resting her hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma pulls away from Regina’s hand, walking towards the fridge and getting out the syrup without replying to the brunette.

“I’m sorry.” She exclaims, trying to catch their attention but nothing was working. She sighs, giving up. Regina rolls her eyes at their childish games before walking out of the kitchen and back into her room.

Regina closes her bedroom door and leans against it, her head hitting the hardwood. She sighs, pushing herself off the door and stalks her way towards her closet. She knows she is not welcome at breakfast with Emma and Snow so a Granny’s English Breakfast was her best bet.

Throwing on a pair of blue ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and her white Adidas trainers, she grabs her phone, keys, wallet and jacket before leaving her room. As she moves towards the door Emma and Snow glance up at her from the couch, watching as she opens the door and shooting them a glare before slamming the door behind her, leaving the suite.

She pulls out her earphones from her coat pocket and sticking the heads into her ears and clicking play on the first song she saw which was ‘Mr. Brightside’. She lets the music run through her ears as snow starts to fall all around her. Regina’s nose inhaling the fresh air as her trainers crunch against the thick snow. Regina regrets wearing shoes which only reach her ankles but enjoys the cold against her bare skin.

The tip of her nose turns pink as well as the tip of her ears as the wind blows back her hair, exposing her neck and skin. The cold chill running through Regina’s spine as she breathes in the cold air, her lips growing dry as she approaches Granny’s entrance.

Regina pushes open the door. The little bell dinging as she walks through, signalling someone had come through the door. A few people in the diner had turned their attention from their conversation and towards her but then looked back down again. Without thinking twice, Regina stalks her way to a booth in the further corner, away from everyone else. She smiles towards Granny and Ruby as she sits down in the booth. Thankfully, Ruby had given her a wholehearted smile, meaning she wasn’t mad at her or Emma had not told her what she had said the night before.

Regina shimmies out of her black coat, letting it fall behind her. Regina pulls out her wallet and phone as Ruby sways towards her, holding her notebook and pen to her chest.

“Good morning, Mills. What would you like this morning?” The waitress asked her as she flips open her notepad and getting her pen ready to write down Regina’s order.

“Morning Ruby. I’ll have a coffee and an English breakfast please.” Regina replies, not bothered in looking at the menu since she already had it memorized since she was a little girl. Ruby nods, writing down her order and smiling at Regina.

“Hey, Ruby. After you put in my order can you sit with me for a second? I need to talk to you.” Regina asks, hoping Ruby will say yes. “Sure, is everything ok?” Ruby asked her confused. Regina smiles and nods in the brunette's direction. “Everything is fine, I just want to talk,” Regina replies. Ruby nods in understanding before turning on her heels and walking in the direction to the kitchen where Granny stood.

Regina sighs, throwing her head back against the booth. Regina needed to tell Ruby what she said about her last night before Emma told her first. It was better if Ruby heard it from her instead of Emma.

“Here’s your coffee. I’m on break now, we can talk.” Ruby said, setting the coffee mug in front of Regina as she slides into the seat opposite her. Regina nods, coughing before replying to the other brunette.

“Last night… me, Emma and Snow got into a fight and I said some things to Emma about… you.” Regina muttered nervously. Ruby furrows her eyebrows in Regina’s direction, not understanding what she was getting at. “What did you say?” Ruby asked. Regina bites her lips, almost hard enough to draw blood but she stopped herself before that could happen. “I said to Emma that her leggy girlfriend couldn’t keep her trap closed. Because you said to Emma and Snow that I was apparently on a ‘date’ with Professor Gold.” Regina blurts out nervously, hoping that the brunette wouldn’t hate her.

“Oh,” Ruby mumbled as her gaze fell to her lap. Regina frowned. “I am so sorry Ruby!” Regina apologized, resting her arms on the table. “Hey, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it and I’m sorry I mentioned to Emma and Snow you were with Gold, it wasn’t my place to say.” Ruby exclaimed, her head shooting up to look into Regina’s eyes, hoping she could reassure her she was not mad at her.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad.” Regina smiled, reaching forward and taking Ruby’s hand in hers. “Ok. Anyway, what were you and Gold doing?” Ruby smirked, not pulling away from Regina’s hold.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes at Ruby. “He is tutoring me for three weeks for an exam,” Regina replied simply as if there was nothing else to it, which there wasn’t. “You always were trying to impress him. I think… you are just trying to get him into your pants.” Ruby jokes. Regina’s eyes grow wide out of embarrassment, pulling her hands from Ruby’s and rolling her brown eyes.

“Come on, you have to admit… he looks sexy for his age.” Ruby says almost seriously. Regina shakes her head, loving the company. “You’re terrible, I swear.” Regina laughs, hiding her head in her hands. “You love it.” Ruby teases as she scoots out the booth and jumping towards Regina, wrapping her arms around the petite woman. “My break is over, I’ll bring your English breakfast over in a few minutes,” Ruby mumbles in Regina’s hair before pulling away and walking over to the counter as if their conversation meant anything.

Regina lifts her head out from her hands, a smile gracing her face from her friend's humour. She watches as Ruby walks around the counter to stand next to Granny, her grandmother. Regina has known Granny ever since she was a little kid, her mother had brought her in almost every day after school. But that’s what you get for growing up in the same town until you were almost twenty-six years old. Ruby picks up a plate in each hand, balancing another on her left arm. The waitress sways her way over to Regina’s table, smirking as she places her English breakfast in front of the brunette, then leaving.

The smell of bacon reaching Regina’s nostrils as she eyes her breakfast. Much better than Emma’s burnt pancakes. She thinks to herself, smiling. The bell rings as she picks up her fork and knife, not bothered to check who came through into the diner. Regina cuts in a piece of sausage and sticking it into her mouth, savouring the taste. The taste of grease on her tongue making her moan, it’s been a while since she had something this greasy and praised it.

“That must be a delicious sausage.” The brunette shot her head up to the voice. She blushes as she realizes Professor Gold had caught her morning at the taste of a sausage. “It is.” She replies, grinning in his direction. She signals her hand to the seat opposite her, he obliges, gracefully sliding into the opposite seat in the booth.

“I’ve never had anything from here except the lasagna, coffee, hot chocolate and a burger. Haven’t tried anything else off the menu after all the years I have been in this establishment.” He comments as he watches as she cuts into a potato scone which laid on the edge of her plate. “You haven’t?” Regina asked, taking a bite out of the potato scone, her eye practically rolling to the back of her head at the taste. “Nope.”

Gold mentally laughs at her reaction at the potato scone, as if it was the best thing she had ever had. Her brown closing for a second, a small smile gracing her face, showing her dimples which were a photograph that had been stuck in his head for how long he has known her. Her eyes opening and meeting his, her smiling widening as a smile breaks out on his face as he watches her soft features.

“Well, we’ll have to change that… won’t we?” Regina suggests, noting the way he looked at her, her cheeks turning crimson. “I guess we should.” Gold mutters back, almost flirtatiously. Regina smiles in his direction, blindly stuffing another piece of sausage in her mouth in a seductive manner. She knew it was wrong to practically be seducing her Professor out in the open but at this moment, she didn’t care.

“Well… I better leave you to enjoy your breakfast, Ms Mills. See you tomorrow.” He says, sliding back out of the booth. Regina bids him a goodbye as he shoots her a grin before turning and walking over to another table, waving his hand to Ruby and summoning her over to him. Regina bites her lip at the action, the way he takes action makes her groan.

She mentally shakes her head, pulling her gaze away from him and turning it back to her breakfast which Granny had made for her. As she eats, the picture of Gold summoning her stays in the mind.

“Thanks, Ruby. And again, I’m sorry about what I said.” Regina says to the waitress as the brunette sets Regina’s empty plate on her arm. “No worries.” Ruby smiles sincerely in Regina’s direction. “I’ll see you later Rubes,” Regina says Ruby nods in her direction, bidding her a goodbye before wrapping her jacket around her body and exiting the diner. Happy that Ruby was not mad at, Regina decides to try and talk to her two roommates, hoping they had forgiven her.

Regina breathes in deeply, enjoying the cold hit her face. She had always loved Winter, it was her favourite season. Her parents had always made Christmas a big deal in their household. Every year her parents held a Christmas party every Christmas Eve. Practically everyone in Storybrooke was in their house. As a kid she loved them but when Regina was older they got even older, her mother trying to set her up with boys from other families who were loaded. Although her mother did have quite good taste when it came to her daughters' boyfriends, none of them lasted. The Christmas parties stopped after Regina’s father passes away, her mother didn’t have the energy in her to host yet another party without her husbands advise on where to place the centrepieces. Instead, Regina and her mother watched The Holiday and Love Actually on Christmas Eve, falling asleep and waking up on Christmas Day with chocolate wrappers surrounding them.

Regina and her mother had drifted apart in the last two years after a huge fight they had about Regina’s most recent boyfriend, Robin. Her mother, Cora, had said that he was a low-life, with no future ahead of him. Cora was shouting at her in front of Robin when she introduced him to Cora. Later that night Regina had apologized to Robin for what her mother had said about him. Robin said it was ok but then broke up with Regina. He said she deserved better, she deserved a man who knew what he wanted to do later in life. Regina was heartbroken. She didn’t stay heartbroken for long when her sister, Zelena, said she caught him kissing another girl two weeks prior. Regina had blocked him from her phone and deleted their photos which they had taken together, forever forgetting about him.

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts when she steps on a piece of ice, losing her footing and falling backwards and landing on her ass. She seethes in pain and rolls her eyes, slowly standing up again before falling back down again. But before she can hit the ground someone holds onto her, slowly lifting her to stand on her two feet.

“Try not to fall again.” The voice says. Regina laughs, looking Professor Gold in the eye and smiling at him. “Thank you for catching me. But, couldn’t you have caught me the first time?” She asked laughing while she twists herself around and patting her ass and swiping away ice sticking to her jeans. “Oh I’m sorry, next time I’ll let you fall over, again.” He laughed. She rolls her brown eyes in his direction, finally noticing that he had his arms wrapped around her only a few seconds ago. Her skin tingling from his touch.

“You ok?” He asks, pulling her out of her trance. Regina looks at him with her brown eyes. “Yeah.” She mutters, slowly turning around, hoping he would follow. He watches as she turns around, quickly glancing back at him. He knew she wanted to follow, so he did. He walked next to her as they walked back to the campus in comfortable silence.

“It’s Sunday, why are you heading to Campus?” Regina asked, tilting her head to look in his direction. “Professors still have work to do on the Weekends, but I prefer to do it on Campus instead of at home.” He replies, not looking in her direction but looking down at his feet, watching as his shoes make prints in the snow as he walks.

Regina hums at his answer, watching as he watches his feet intently. She smiles as his eyebrows furrow and his age lines form on the side of his face, in a cute way, not in an old way.

“You know… if you’re not enjoying the after-school tutoring, you can end it.” Gold said out of the blue which shocked Regina. “I don’t want it to stop. You are helping me.” She said honestly, not wanting their sessions to end. “Ok.” He replied, not saying anything else. “Why would you ask that?” Regina asked him confused, not understanding what made him ask her if she wanted to stop the sessions.

He looked in her direction, watching as she furrowed her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. “I just didn’t want you to feel pushed into doing something you don’t want to do is all.” He answered, hoping she would be happy with his answer.

“I promise you I do not feel like I’m being pushed into being tutored by you,” Regina said in reply, hoping to reassure him. “Good, just wanted to be sure.” He said, finally looking up from the ground and towards her. Her hair blowing behind her as the wind whistles through the air in the quiet courtyard.

Regina smiles in his direction, happy that he considered her feelings. Gold returns the smile as he watches dimples form from her smile. Her cheeks turning pink and the tip of her nose, a bright red from the cold.

They walk on campus in silence as they near Regina suite. Regina’s heart clenching at the thought of ending their walk.

“Here I am.” She states, stopping in front of the wooden door, knowing it would be unlocked. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mills.” He said, nodding his head in her direction. She returns the small nod before they bid their goodbyes, Regina returning into her loft and Gold walking to his office.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a slow-burn but that failed. Sorry if this ff seems rushed.

Warmth spread through her body as she walked into the suite living room, closing the door behind her, waiting for the click before shoving off her jacket. Her keys clattering on the glass plate on the drawers beside the door as she throws them. 

 

Only a minute ago she had bid Professor Gold a goodbye, right in front of her suite door. She wanted to ask him to come in and join her for a coffee but couldn’t come to let herself ask. 

 

Regina hangs up her jacket before stepping further into the living room as she wonders where her roommates were.  _ Probably out.  _ She thinks to herself, moving towards the kitchen and behind the island. Checking to see if the island or counters were in need of cleaning. They weren’t. But she needed to keep her hands busy, she hated being bored, she needed something going on to entertain her. Emma and Snow were her usual source of entertainment but they weren’t speaking to her which was a shame but Regina had done nothing wrong, she had apologized to Emma  _ and  _ Ruby. It was a sincere apology and she was upset they couldn’t just forgive her like they always did. 

 

Regina sighs, leaning back against the countertop, pressing her hands firmly on the glass before pushing herself up to sit on the counter. Her gaze falls to the coffee machine, she sighs, pushing the button and making sure the cup was in the right place. She was going to make herself a coffee this morning but she didn’t want to be in the same room as Emma and Snow so she left her cup sitting by the coffee machine and leaving the dorm.

 

The machine instantly coming to life as it vibrates and liquid comes pouring out. The smell of her black coffee invading her nostrils. She leans back, her head hitting a cupboard attached to the wall behind her. She taps her nails on the counter, biting her lip to pass time. Her agitation growing. She had always loved being busy, never liked being bored or having nothing to do. When she was a child her mother signed her up for as many things as possible so it was normal for her to be used to always having something to do and feeling weird whenever she was not busy.

 

Her mind wanders to a certain Professor of hers, unfortunately not by accident. She loved the way he bit his lip whenever she smiled or when hit gaze lowered to her neck, almost with lust. They had chemistry, that was clear but no way could they ever act on it since he was her Professor and she was his student. Although in four months she would graduate and he would no longer teach her, it would not be illegal nor wrong. Besides, she did not care what everyone else thought about her or her relationships. She was allowed to love whoever she wanted to, and it didn’t matter if he was a few years older than her, in her eyes, he was incredibly sexy. 

 

She is pulled out of her thought when the coffee machine dinged, indicating her coffee was finished. Regina sighed, pushing herself off the counter and gracefully landing on the ground on her two feet. She carefully picked up her coffee and headed to her room. Before she closed her door she heard the front door open, she heard the familiar voices of Emma and Snow. Instead of turning back and saying hello, she continued closing her bedroom door and locking it, not having the energy in her to talk to them.

 

She inhales deeply as she carefully sits on her bed, resting against her headboard with her knees up to her chest. She lifts her mug to her mouth, taking a small sip of the burning liquid. She removes one hand from the mug and moves it to under her pillow, pulling out her computer and stretching out her legs doing so. She placed her computer on her lap, flipping open the screen and watching as the screen turned on. 

 

She sucks in a breath as she looks through random recommendations that Netflix had given her before clicking on a random movie which she had yet to watch. She wiggled her way back down the bed until her head was resting on her pillow, reaching over and placing her mug on her bedside table and pulling her laptop closer to face.

 

Halfway through watching  _ Ocean’s 8  _ her phone dings. She groans, rolling her eyes before blindly reaching for her phone on her bedside table. Once her hand reaches the phone (thankfully without knocking over her tea) she moves her phone in front of her face, the light slightly blinding her. She smiles, noticing the most recent notification she received was from Gold. 

 

**Prof Gold:** Fall in any more snow lately?

 

She rolls her laugh but a smile still forms on her face before she types up a reply.

 

**Regina:** No, have you saved any other women from falling in the snow lately?

 

**Prof Gold:** Sadly no, none have been clumsy enough.

 

Regina rolls her eyes, not minding that her movie currently still running. She was confused to why he had messaged her but she did not mind at all.

 

**Regina:** Haha, very funny. You ass.

 

**Prof Gold:** Did you seriously just call your Professor an ass?

 

**Regina:** Are you seriously texting your student on non-school hours?

 

**Prof Gold:** You seem to be enjoying it.

 

**Regina:** I am.

 

Regina knew they shouldn’t have been flirting like this but she couldn’t help it. She switches off her phone, deciding not to reply to tease him. She places her phone on her bedside table, turning back towards her laptop and sighing before closing the screen. She jumps off her bed, putting on her shoes and her jacket before unlocking her door and exiting her room. 

 

As she stuffs her phone and wallet into her keys she passes by Emma and Snow who were sat at the couch watching Friends. Regina sighs, knowing they were still ignoring her but she didn’t understand why. She had apologised but they wouldn’t budge, she gave up.  _ It’s their loss anyway.  _ She said to herself. 

 

She grabs her keys as she feels their gaze on her but she doesn’t give them the satisfaction of looking in their direction. So she leaves, closing the door behind her and walking out into the cold air. Zipping up her jacket, then heads in the direction of Professor Gold’s classroom, hoping he would be in his office. 

 

She doesn’t know what made her want to go to him but she did, and she is going to. She doesn’t know what she’s going to say, she might make up an excuse about the assignment and she thought she might ask in person since he was currently on the campus.

 

She pushes open the double doors and walks through the entrance of the building her classes were in. The hallways were quiet except for the ticking from the clock on the walls in some hallways. Room 210 approaches, Professor Gold’s auditorium. 

 

The brunette takes a deep breath, her hand hovering over the handle. She grips the handle, pushing it down till she hears a click before pushing the door open. The auditorium was empty and quiet. She closed the door behind her and made her way towards his office at the front of the auditorium. 

 

Some part of her is hoping he would not be in there, saving her from embarrassment. But, the other part is hoping he would be in there, they could have coffee and just talk. Although she would be disturbing his work, she hoped he wouldn’t mind. 

 

When she reached his office door she knocked twice before pushing the door open. She was shocked to see the sight in front of her. Gold had earphones in his ears, music playing from his phone as he was marking papers. He had not noticed Regina until she sat down in front of him after closing his office door.

 

Gold smiled, taking his earphones out of his ears and resting them on his desk along with his pen. “What do I owe the pleasure.” He grinned from ear to ear, happy to see his student. “I don’t know. I’m lonely, my best friends slash roommates aren’t talking to me right now so I guess you’re the only person I can hang out with. I hope that’s okay.” She replied then bit her lip, knowing that would catch his attention. It’s not like she hadn’t noticed the way he stared at her lips now and then. 

 

“It’s most definitely okay.” He said, his eyes dropping to her lips, watching as her teeth bite down on the skin.  _ God how he wanted to ravish her.  _ He thought to himself. Ever since Regina had walked into the auditorium, he was immediately attracted to her. He knew that it was terrible to be attracted to a student but it was Regina, who wouldn’t be. He had never seen her with another man which confused him, she was a catch. There had to be hot, muscled guys waiting in line to date her but for the past year over knowing her, he never saw her with anyone besides Emma and Snow. 

 

He knew she felt the chemistry too. It was just a matter of time until they were alone to act on it. His mind wanders to the setting they are in that moment. All alone, in his private office in an empty campus.

 

Regina coughed, making him pull out of his trance and look up at her. She smirks, crossing her leg over the other. Re-thinking, she uncrossed her leg and stood up. Gold watched as she shimmied out of her jacket, her toned arms coming into view. He mentally groans at the sight, knowing that if she kept on being this sexy in his enclosed office, he would pounce on her and kiss her everywhere.

 

He had stopped himself. He could not touch her, primarily since she was still his student. Only four more months, maybe he could work up the courage to ask her to dinner but maybe not. He had never been good at showing affection or telling someone he loved them, not even his mother. 

 

He notices her bra strap had fallen down her shoulder beneath her tank top. He wanted to walk over to her and rip all her clothes off and pound into her as nothing else mattered. The thought making his pants tighten with need.

 

Regina glanced to where he was watching. Smiling and noticing her bra strap had fallen, she decided to leave it. She always made sure her bra straps were loose so they didn’t dig into her skin. She found it annoying whenever they would fall her shoulder whenever her shoulder was tilted or if she ever had to pick something off the ground. She would have to move her arm under her shirt from her neck and pull the strap up. It was fine with a tank top but harder with a dress and something which enclosed around her neck. 

 

She was glad she had chosen her favourite tank top since if she ever turned to her side and lifted her arms you could see her bra since the side of her tank top was lower than the rest of the top, that’s why it was her favourite. 

 

“Would you like a coffee?” He asked her, trying to think of something else to distract him other than the black lace that was currently sitting innocently under her tank top. “Please.” She answered, watching as he nodded and lifted himself off his chair. Her gaze falling to the bulge in his jeans. Her eyes go wide and a pool of arousal suddenly forms in her underwear.

 

_ He is huge.  _ Regina thought to herself, the room suddenly a lot warmer since she had sat down, even though she had taken her jacket off and she was currently sitting in a tank top which let in a large amount of air. He was larger than average which she could easily tell even by the slight glance.

 

Gold switches on the coffee machine, hoping it would not take too long to finish off the coffees. “Black right?” Gold asked her. Regina quickly glances up at his face. She hopes he hadn’t caught her staring at his ever-growing crotch. “Sorry?”

 

“You like your coffee black right?” He repeated another time, thankfully oblivious to the fact she was staring at his bulge which he has yet to notice. 

 

“Uh, yes. Thank you.” She mutters in response. She blushes, leaning back in her chair and looking down at her lap as he shuffled around his room, taking out cups and placing them under the dispenser. 

 

“Am I disturbing you from work?” She asked, trying to make conversation as they waited for their coffees. “No, of course not. I enjoy your company.” He replied, smiling in her direction before looking back at the machine as it pinged. He carefully picked up the mug and swiftly walking over to the brunette, leaning down and handing her the black coffee. Regina muttered a thank you before gulping her coffee, not minding the liquid burning her throat.

 

“Do you want to sit on the couch, it’s a lot more comfortable.” He suggested, pointing towards the couch in the corner of the room. “Sure,” Regina replied, standing up and walking towards the black leather couch with her coffee, carefully, but gracefully sitting down. 

 

As he was waiting for his coffee to finish she took this as her chance to take a proper look around his office. The walls were wood, as well as the flooring. A dark brown was how to explain. The shelves of books and his desk were also the same colour as the walls and floor. It seemed to fit perfectly with the school. He had added some photographs of different places. The last Professor which worked at Storybrooke University had no decoration up be he did. He had a small Christmas tree placed on his desk which he had yet to get rid of since it was January but she liked that he had decorations up. It made the room look brighter.

 

“You ok?” He asked, pulling her from her daydreaming as he walked towards the couch where she sat. He carefully sat down next to her with his coffee, taking a sip before leaning forward and places the mug on the coffee table in front of them. “Yeah, just looking around the room.” She replies, doing the same by placing her mug beside his. 

 

She twisted her body to face him, kicking off her shoes and tucking them under her body. Gold laughed. “Comfortable?” He teased. “Sorry,” Regina muttered, frowning in his direction. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” He assured her. Regina smiled in his direction, leaning slightly closer to him but not as close as she wants to be. 

 

He watched as she shuffled closer to him. He grinned, leaning closer as well until they were only inches away from each other. Gold mentally cursed him, his mind telling him not to do it but he did not listen, instead, he moved his right hand up to her neck, wrapping his finger around the soft flesh and pulling her towards him. He smashes their lips together. 

 

The second their lips meet, Regina groans as she moves her arms to rest on his shoulders. She moves her body to straddle him, his erection places right beneath her. Gold groans as her crotch pressed against his hard-on. 

 

Regina lightly pushed herself down on him and grinds against his cock. “Shit, Regina.” Gold groans against her lips. Her red lipstick now ruined and smeared across his lips as she pulls away. She smiles as the sight before moving off him. She grips the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off her. She throws her tee across the room as she unbuttons her jeans and unzips them, pushing them down her soft legs and stepping out of them. She takes off her socks and throws them somewhere.

 

Gold groans at the sight of the brunette standing in a matching set of lace underwear. He watches as she stalks her way towards him, going down on her knees and starts to unbuckle his belt. She pops the button and unzips the jean zipper before tugging at the waistband. Gold assists her by lifting his hips so she can pull his jeans down along with his boxers.

 

“Holy fuck.” Regina moans out as she stares at his dick springing out of his boxers as she pushes them down to his ankles and helps him out of them. 

 

“Let’s forget about the foreplay and go straight to you riding my cock okay?” He demands, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to him so she continues her position on his lap. He growls as he kisses her roughly, gripping the waistband of her panties and ripping them. 

 

He hears Regina whimper on top of him but ignores it since she is too concentrated in her pleasure. He moves his hand to between her legs, dipping his middle finger in her wetness. “Shit.” Regina whimpers, resting her head against his shoulder. “So wet for me.” Gold moans, thrusting two fingers inside of her making Regina groan. 

 

He pumps his fingers in and out of her as he nips at her neck. Regina throws her head back. Gold growls, pulling his fingers out of her and gripping his hardened rod and lining it up with her soaking pussy. 

 

Regina caught on what he was doing and slowing lowered herself onto him. Gold thrusts up, filling her to the hilt, slightly pressing against her cervix. “Oh fuck!” Regina exclaims, relishing the feeling of being stretched.

 

Gold started thrusting upwards as Regina thrusts down. They both groan and gasp with each thrust of their hips. Regina arches her back, giving Gold his opportunity to lean forward and wrap his lips around her nipple and suck, hard. “Fuck, Gold.” Regina whimpers from the pleasure she was receiving. 

 

Gold nips at the swell of his breast. _ God, she is so beautiful.  _ He thought to himself as he turns his attention to the other breast. “Gold. I’m going to cum.” Regina groaned, grabbing his locks and pulling his head closer to her chest as her orgasm approaches quickly. 

 

“Come on Regina. Come for me, clench your pussy around my cock so hard I lose it.”He groans, angling his hips perfectly so whenever he thrusts his cock hits her g-spot, making her writhe above him. “Fuck! Gold… I’m-” She screams as she clenches around him and releases. Her screams push him over the edge, releasing his comes deep inside of her.

 

“Shit Regina, fucking hell.” He groaned as she lazily grinds on him. He smiles, burying his face in her neck and hair. He slowly lifts her off of him and pulls her against him, he leans to his side and they gracefully fall on the couch. He blindly reaches for the blanket resting on the back of the couch and drapes it across their bodies. Regina moves so she rests on top of him. His hand resting on her naked back as she buries her face in his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne before they both close their eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep without meaning to. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

“Regina.” He whispered, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, eliciting a yawn. Regina stretched her arms as far as she could in the little space she had before sighing in content and resting back against Gold.

 

“What time is it?” She mumbled her words muffled by his chest as she laid her head on it. “Ten pm.” He replies, running his fingers through her hair affectionately. “Ugh, I better be going.” She groaned, annoyed that she would have to go back to her suite without him running his hands through her hair. 

 

Regina groans, slowly lifting herself off the couch and lazily putting her clothes back on. “Regina?” Regina hummed, looking in his direction as she bounces up and down, attempting to get her jeans on. “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? I know you only have one class on Tuesdays and it’s at one we could sleep in.” He suggested, wanting to see more of her only after one night.

 

Regina smiled down at him as the blanket was covering below his chest. She enjoyed the view of his torso on display. “I’d love to.” She answered before leaning down and lightly pecking his lips and pulling away to throw on her tank top.

 

She slips into her Adidas and putting on her coat which still held her phone, wallet and keys. “Text me when and where we should meet up tomorrow.” She said, leaning down once more to kiss him one last time before heading back home. 

 

Regina smiled as she stuck the key into the lock, turning it and quietly pushing open the door so she won’t disturb Emma and Snow. Which didn’t matter since the second Regina stepped foot in the living room Snow and Emma were sitting on the couch with hot chocolates while watching a movie? 

 

She cursed herself for not fixing her makeup before she left. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was a mess, along with the fact she wasn’t wearing any underwear at that moment. 

 

“Where were you? You look like you had a good time.” Emma said as Ruby emerged from the bathroom. “Hi, Rubes,” Regina exclaimed, ignoring Emma’s question as Ruby rushed towards Regina to pull her into a hug. “Hey. Did you have sex?” Ruby teased, already knowing the answer.

 

“No.” Regina lied. “Just a makeout session.” She added, lifting her chin. Emma and Snow had placed their mugs on the coffee table and rushed towards the two brunettes to listen in on their conversation.

 

“Well, it looks like the guy had more of a makeout session with your neck than with your lips.” Snow laughed, pointing towards the hickeys which were placed all over Regina’s neck. Regina’s eyes go wide as she turns around on her heels and looks in the mirror was hanging near the door, above a cabinet.

 

Regina stands in front of the mirror, shoving off her jacket and gasps at the sight of at least five hickeys on her neck which were forming. “Bastard.” She groaned but somehow found hilarity in the situation. 

 

“Would you mind telling us who this  _ bastard  _ is?” Emma asked as Regina turned around and eyed Emma and Snow with confusion. “What do you two care? You haven’t talked to me since yesterday.” She replied, once again ignoring Emma’s question. 

 

She would easily tell Ruby that she slept with Professor Gold since she trusted the waitress but if Emma and Snow could turn on her after such a little fight then they are not  _ real  _ friends even though they had been by each other’s sides for god knows how many years.

 

“We were mad at you for snapping at us and saying rude things about my girlfriend.” Emma seethed. Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Ruby forgave me and I felt  _ awful _ about what I said but why did that make you shut me out after that small of an argument?” Regina shouted back, the whole conversation getting a lot more heated than they could handle.

 

“I trust Ruby but not you two. Every single time I have done something wrong you both criticize me and I’m sick and tired of it.” Regina says sadly before picking her jacket off the floor and running off to her room without another word. 

 

She locks her door behind her, throwing her jacket on the vanity chair before plopping down on her bed face first. She rolled over on her back, sighing as she stared up at the ceiling. Bored, she jumped off the bed and walked towards her jacket which was splayed across her chair. Digging out her phone, she goes to her messages with Gold and types something up as she blindly lies back down on the bed again.

 

**Regina:** Hi

 

She hit send, her thoughts to wander to the day they shared. She smiled in content, although she knew they couldn’t be exclusive. Her mind wandered to evil thoughts like  _ what if he didn’t want to go through the trouble of dating a student  _ or that if the school found out he would get fired or go to jail, things like that. But all those thoughts flew out the window as her phone beeped twice. She set a specific ringtone for Gold so she knew that it was him if it was any other ringtone she could ignore it but she never wanted to miss his.

 

**Prof Gold:** You ok?

 

She smiled, her heart bursting at the thought of him knowing exactly when she was not feeling well just by texting one word.

 

**Regina:** I might have just ended my friendship with Emma and Snow but… oh well.

 

**Prof Gold:** Anything I can do to make you feel better?

 

Regina smiled. She wished he was here but she knew that could not happen. Not for a few more months anyway.

 

**Regina:** Not right now but our date tomorrow night will cheer me up. 

 

**Prof Gold:** Then I hope the date will cheer you up.

 

She decided not to message back but to get some sleep. She plugged her phone charger into her phone before setting the device on her bedside table. She moved under the covers, pulling the sheet up to her neck as she was indulged in warmth. She laid her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and in a matter of minutes she fell into a deep sleep.

 

She had woken up later than she expected but she was always quick at getting ready. It was 9:45 and her first class started at 10:20 which gave her a plenty amount of time to have a quick shower and choose an outfit. 

 

She took off her clothing one by one, throwing it in the wash bin before hopping in the shower. Her muscles relax as the hot water cascades down her body. Tonight was her date which Gold and even though she had just woken up she wants it to be time to get ready for their date. He had messaged her early this morning to tell her he would pick her up in his car outside campus and she agreed. 

 

After her shower, she had picked out a pair of black jeans and a red skin tight tank to tuck in. And of course, she would wear her white Adidas along with the outfit. She chose out her favourite pair of red lace underwear which is a push-up bra. She knew the push-up bra would be in her favour once she took off her jacket in class, her boobs sticking out with the tank since it was always hot inside the building. 

 

She took a look at herself in the mirror and once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked towards her closet and pulled out her black leather jacket. It was a little warmer than yesterday and she was only one minute away from her campus building.

 

She brought out her bag and let the leather straps rest on her shoulders. She tips her head upside down and runs her hands through her locks before unlocking her bedroom door and then shutting it behind her.

 

She walked through into the living room, ignoring Emma and Snow’s existence as they packed their bags on her way into the kitchen. She went through a few cupboards before she found breakfast biscuits, she stuffed them in her bag and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water for when she ate the cookies. 

 

She is sad that her, Emma and Snow are not speaking but they make her feel like shit and she hates that. Instead, she had resolved to rid the bad friends she had in her life. She graduates in four months. It was going to be hard to forget her friends considering their history. She had been friends with Emma and Snow for  _ years.  _ More than she can count on two hands. She loved them, but, Regina deserved better. They had never apologized to Regina, never. However, she apologised every single time she had said something or offended them. Of course, Emma and Snow apologise when they bump into her or sneeze but Regina doesn’t recall them apologizing for bigger things like fights, it was always Regina.

 

She stuffed the water bottle in her bag before walking right past Emma and Snow, not glancing in their direction as she made her way to the front door. She left, not glancing back although she heard Emma and Snow come up behind her as they followed Regina on campus.

 

Regina knew they were behind her. They talked in hushed voices as they walked a few steps behind her. She sighed as she entered the building, a small smile gracing her face as she nears Professor Golds auditorium. She unzips the front of her coat and nonchalantly fixes her top so she shows more of her chest. 

 

Smirking, Regina moves her way down to the bottom of the auditorium to the chair closest to Gold. They didn’t have assigned seat so it did not matter where she sat. As she placed her bag next to her seat Gold emerges from his office. Professor Gold’s gaze fell onto her as she smirked in his direction as she sat in her seat, her breasts bouncing at the movement. 

 

His mouth watered at the sight. Her left leg is crossed over her other leg, her tits practically spilling out of her top, putting her toned arms on display to him. “Alright everyone sit down!” His voice echoes through the room. Everyone jumped, except for Regina who just kept smirking in his direction as she brought out her laptop and carefully placed in on her desk in front of her.

 

Once everyone sat down Gold started his lecture about something Regina already knew. She doodled in her book, not caring if he caught her since she could just flash him a smirk and that seemed to do it. 

 

Emma and Snow were sitting right behind her which was unfortunate since it was starting to feel awkward being in a proximity to them. She fiddles with her blue pen as she takes a glance up at Gold. He moves across the room and to his computer and tapping a key. Suddenly the smart board turns on and our assignment shows up on the screen. We have to write about the happiest moment of our lives. Easy enough.

 

Regina had instantly started writing, memories of her childhood and teenage years come to mind. She bites her lip and glances up to see Professor Gold also taking a quick glance up at her. He shoots her a quick smile before anyone can take notice before his gaze finds his computer screen and getting to work, Regina does the same.

 

The class was wistfully only two hours long. Most kids would complain but to Regina, it felt too short, maybe it was because it was her favourite Professor teaching her. Regina had made sure to pack up slowly so she could have a quick chat to him without raising suspicion to the other students.

 

“Professor Gold.” Regina greeted as the last student left the auditorium. She walked up towards his desk and smiled at him. Gold looked up and returned the warm smile towards the brunette as she stopped in front of his desk.

 

“We both have three hours until our next class… want to go into my office?” He suggested, closing his laptop screen, not taking his eyes off hers even for a second. “I’d love to.” She smirked, making her way to his office before he could stand up. The second she steps inside his office she carefully drops her bag to the ground, knowing her laptop is in it and plopping down on the couch. 

 

Gold followed, closing his office door behind him and locking it just in case someone decided to barge in at any moment. He stalked his way towards the couch, gracefully sitting down and before Regina can say anything he claimed her lips with his. Regina moaned into the kiss earning a growl from her lover.

 

Gold grabbed the side of her hips, moving her to sit on top of him. Regina grinds down onto him, earning a moan. Gold wastes no time before blindly unbuttoning her jeans and slipping his hand inside. Regina lets out a whimper, pulling away from the kiss and burying her face in his neck. His fingers skimmed her already soaked folds, his middle finger slightly running over her hardened nub.

 

“Gold.” Regina whimper, nipping at his neck. Gold bite his lip as he thrust two fingers inside of her without warning. “Shit,” Regina exclaimed, arching her back and gripping at the material covering his shoulders. Gold thrust in and out with fervour, wanting- no,  _ needing  _ to hear her moans.

 

“Faster… please.” Regina breathed, sucking on his neck. Wanting to get payback for the hickeys he had given her which she had to cover up with make up this morning since they have yet to disappear. He uses the pad of his thumb to circle her clit as his fingers move faster. Regina’s moans grow more frequent and higher in pitch as she grips at his shoulders.

 

“I need to come.” Regina gasped, rolling her hips to create more friction. She wanted him inside her. “Come on Regina. Come all over my finger baby.” Regina was gasping for breath as Rumple nipped at her neck. Her walls tightened around his fingers as she let out a breathless moan.

 

“Fucking hell.” She groans, falling forward into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the same action he did when they first had sex in that same office. “Good?” He asked, tilting his head to bury his face in her neck. He lightly kissed her neck up to her jaw. Tracing lines across her hips as he slipped his fingers out of her. He lifted his hand to his face and dipped his middle and index finger in his mouth, sucking with fervour.

 

He released his fingers from his mouth with a pop and then smacking his lips. “Delicious.” He whispered seductively in her ear. Regina smiled, leaning backwards to face him. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers, sucking his bottom lip lightly before releasing the lip.

 

Regina pulled away, moving off him and sitting in the space next to him. She quickly fixed herself, buttoning her jeans back up and zipping them. Gold watched her as he moved to the end of the couch so his back rested against the armrest. Regina watched then smiled before following after him. She turned herself around, leaning her back against his front. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head against him, sighing in content as he rested his chin upon the top of her head.

 

“Comfy?” She asked, closing her eyes for only a few seconds before opening them again. “Very.” He mumbled before kissing her head and leaning a bit to the side to rest his head against the back of the couch.

 

“Good.” She muttered. She knew this moment won’t last long but she wanted to make the most of it for the next two hours and thirty minutes. She realised she had yet to please him, they had just quickly got into another position before she can repay him.

 

Regina smirked as she started to grind against his crotch. She heard him sigh, she bit her lips and pushed more against him. “Regina.” He muttered, pushing against her for more stimulation. Regina quickly pushed herself forward, moving off him to move in between his legs. Gold bit his bottom lip as he watched her palm his erection through his jeans. 

 

Gold moved more down the couch so his head was resting against the armrest. Regina scooted down the couch, still not taking her hand off his crotch. She bit her lip, looking into his eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips to help her pull down his jeans, the sight of his erection makes her incredibly aroused.

 

Once his jeans and boxers were thrown somewhere on the floor, Regina leaned down and with her slender fingers, she took ahold of his heated flesh. She pumped slowly, watching as his eyes closed with pleasure. He breathed out, relishing the feeling of her soft hand. She pumped faster before leaning down more and sticking her tongue out to lick the bottom of his shaft. 

 

She licked from the bottom to the top. Once her tongue reached the tip she swirled her tongue around it then wrapping her mouth around his dick. Gold groaned at the feel of her hot and wet tongue against his flesh. She sucked hard, her head bobbing up and down. Her eyes rolling at the back of her head whenever his dick hit the back of her throat. She reached the bottom of his shaft, holding her head in place as his dick choked her.

 

She released and breathed deeply, trying to breathe, watching as her saliva coated his penis. “Regina.” He breathed, needing more. Regina grinned, leaning back down, wrapping her hand around his shaft and sucking again but much faster this time. He jerked into her touch, groaning as he felt his stomach tug with pleasure.

 

“Shit, Regina. I’m going to come baby.” He moaned, rolling his hips. Regina took her opportunity and sucked harder, her head bobbing up and down quickly. Gold groaned before reaching forward and gripping her brown locks as he let out a growl and spurted his release deep in her throat. Moaning as she swallowed his release. Once she swallowed all his come, she sat up straight and wiped her mouth, smirking down at him.

 

“Good?” She asked, moving off the couch to help him find his denim jeans which were a change from his accustomed pantsuit.

 

“Amazing.” He muttered. Watching as she bit her lip while crawling towards him. His jeans were across the room along with his boxers, but he didn’t mind. The second Regina rested her head against his chest he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer to his chest.

 

“Are you not cold?” He asked, grabbing the blanket with laid beside him. He draped the material over the couple until it reached her neck.

 

“Much better now.” As he mumbled into his chest, taking a whiff of his cologne and sweat combined. The couple leaned into each other and without meaning to, closing their eyes and drifting off. 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer.

“How about we get started?” Gold suggested, opening up his computer as his eyes meet hers. The light shining on her golden skin as she shot him a smile, nodding in his direction before copying his actions. 

 

“Can we get a coffee first?” She asked, slipping her barefoot out of her shoe and stroking his jean-clad leg as she bit her lip. Gold groaned, it was dangerous but he loved the thrill. “Sounds good.” He replied stiffly, trying not to focus on her foot which was slowly creeping higher up in his leg. 

 

“Can I get you guys anything?” Ruby asked as she walked up to their booth, oblivious to what was currently happening under the table. “We would both like an apple pie and two coffee’s.” Gold replied. Ruby nodded before turning away and leaving the two of them alone. Regina’s foot was now in the inside of his thigh, her toes grazing the bulge in his jeans making Gold groan. 

 

“Regina, stop.” He said seriously, but she didn’t listen. Instead, she moved her foot onto the bulge and pressed lightly. Ruby was walking in their direction and Gold couldn’t risk it so he grabbed her foot and shoved it away, not realizing that her foot smacked against the wall, making her whimper but she kept quiet since Ruby walked over. 

 

“There you go, enjoy,” Ruby said, placing their orders beside them and leaving. Gold shot her a glare before looking at his screen. Regina bent down a little so her face was covered behind her computer, she let a few tears fall, the pain of her foot shooting through her whole body. She smacked her ankle bone against the wall, she knew it would bruise tomorrow. She brushed away the tears before looking back up at him. 

 

He had barely looked at her the entire session which hurt. It was only teasing, why was he so mad? “Ok, that’s it for today.” He said coldly, the tone making tears well in her eyes.  _ She fucked up.  _ Regina frowned, she carefully slipped her foot into her shoe, the side brushing against the swollen injury. She winced slightly but covered up her pain before he could notice.  _ It shouldn’t hurt this much.  _ She thought to herself.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, not looking in her direction as he left the table. She looked at her computer screen and sighed. She packed her laptop in her bag along with her other belongings before slamming a $5 note onto the table and exiting the diner.

 

She sighed the second the cold air hit the bare part of her ankle which stung. She knows she hadn’t sprained her ankle but it will be swollen and bruised for a few days.

 

She made her way back into her room, Emma and Snow were out shopping so they won’t be back until later. She heard her phone ping but waiting until she was lying back down on her bed before checking. Happy to see a message from Gold.

 

**Prof Gold:** Sorry about earlier, it just felt uncomfortable with a growing erection in public.

 

**Regina:** It’s ok, I just banged my foot against the wall but I’m fine.

 

**Prof Gold:** Are you sure? Send me a picture. Please.

 

Regina rolled her eyes before sitting up and kicking off her shoes. She angled her foot, showing her already purple and blue ankle which was swollen and bulging. She took the picture and attached it to their chat, sending it and hoping he wouldn’t be mad at her, but for what really?

 

**Prof Gold:** Shit, I am so sorry babe. Why don’t you come over? 

 

Regina bit her lip, and grazed her index finger over her swollen ankle and smiling.  _ He cared.  _ He  _ really cared. _

 

**Regina:** You sure?

 

**Prof Gold:** Very sure, I’ll send you my address. 

 

Regina smiled, jumping off her bed and slipping her shoes back on before readying her bag as she waited for Gold to send her his address. She heard a ping from her phone, glancing at the screen she saw that Gold had sent his address. She quickly ordered an uber, it signalled it would be outside in three minutes, so she rushed out of her room and then rushing into her bathroom, adding perfume to her neck and arms. She locked her bedroom door since Emma and Snow had the reputation of going throw her room and taking her clothing, she didn’t mind but she liked her privacy. 

 

She waited in the cold air for her uber as she and Gold messaged back and forth. It would take 15 minutes by car to reach his house due to the snow. So Gold decided to nip to the store and buy some ointments and cold substances for her ankle.

 

**Prof Gold:** What’s your favourite chocolate?

 

Regina rolled her eyes, his caring side making her heart clench at the thought of being taken care of.

 

**Regina:** Milk/ Mint-chocolate. I love mint chocolate ice cream, it’s my favourite.

 

**Prof Gold:** I’ll keep that in mind, I’m just paying now. How far away are you?

 

**Regina:** 10 min away.

 

She tilted her head back, resting it against the window of the car. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music which blasted through the car. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Gold again, it was stupid, she was falling her professor. It was dangerous, he could easily back away, knowing it was dangerous to date one of his students. It would break her heart, she was falling too hard and too fast.

 

“We’re here.” The driver said, looking into the rearview mirror and towards Regina.  _ That was quick.  _ Regina thanked the driver before noticing Gold standing near the door of the car, he walked towards her and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car with his free hand which was not occupied with a shopping bag. 

 

“Hi, gorgeous.” He greeted, the endearment making her blush. “Hello, handsome.” She greeted in return, glancing back at the car and waving the driver off. “I got us  _ a lot  _ of chocolate.” He said as he leaned into her, whispering into her ear. “Your house is pink? Never expected that.” She teased, looking up at the house in front of her.

 

“Shush you.” He nudged her with his shoulder, his hand falling to his side and entangled his fingers with hers as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The second the door clicked shut Regina was pressed up against a wall as wet, hot kisses were pressed against her neck.

 

“Ah.” She gasped as his hand slithered its way into her jeans, his index finger circling her clit. “Mmm.” She moaned, resting her head back against the wall in pleasure. He nipped at her neck as he skillfully pulled her jeans down. Gold-kissed his way down Regina’s body, helping her out of her jeans before throwing them to the side along with her black socks. He kissed his way up her legs and thighs. He swung her left leg onto his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her dripping pussy.

 

“Nice and wet.” He groaned, glancing up at the beautiful brunette above him. He glanced at the wetness in front of him, leaning forward and let his tongue slide it's through her wetness. “Oh fuck.” Regina whimpered, letting her fingers glide through is soft hair, softly pushing him closer to her.

 

He swirled her clit with his skilled tongue, lapping up the juices that started dripping onto his warm tongue. “Keep going.” The brunette gasped, her finger still threaded through his hair. Rumple obliged, continuing with thrusting his tongue inside of her. He flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit, the action making her whimper. “I’m so close Rumple.” Regina moaned, her back arching against the wall as she let out a silent scream, coming all over his tongue and mouth.

 

“Holy shit.” She breathed out, slumping against the wall as he kissed his way up her body. “How about we go finish this in the bedroom?” He smirked, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up, carrying her up the stairs to begin their activities, leaving the shopping bag to lay on the floor by the door.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills had gotten a 'bad' score on her recent exam so Professor Gold had decided to tutor her for three weeks so she can get a higher score. They study two times a week and even from the first session feelings start to arise. There will be seven sessions in total, each one escalating more and more each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short chapter I'm sorry

“I’m sorry.” Gold mumbled, pecking her temple. Regina’s arm was slung over his waist and his arm over her waist. “For what babe?” She asked, confused about why he was sorry. “For hurting you.” He muttered into her hair, burying his face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume mixed with sex.

“Gold… I’m not mad. It was by accident.” Regina said, tilting her head to kiss his temple. “But, I’m still sorry.” He said, moving his head away from her neck to face her, his thumb automatically stroking the bare skin of her hip. Regina hummed, not replying to his statement as she scooted down the bed until her head was resting on his bare chest with her arm swung around his waist. His hand on the upper part of her bare, kneading the tense and bare skin.

They stayed like that for another half hour before both of them needed to get showered, their classes started in an hour and a half so they had plenty of time but Gold wanted to pick up breakfast at Granny’s before they left back to Storybrooke University. “You stay in the car and I’ll go in and get some takeaway pancakes for us.” Gold said, patting the brunette's leg before exiting the car and heading into Granny’s.

Regina smiled, leaning back into the seat and resting her head against the window. She was hoping no one would recognize her in her Professor’s car so she kept her head down until Gold walked back to the car and handed her the takeaway bag. The warmth of the bag on her legs relaxed her as the couple drove over to the University in comfortable silence.

They were at the University twenty minutes before either of their classes started. “Want to come to my class and eat some breakfast?” Gold suggested, his hand kneading her jean-clad legs as they sat quietly in the car. “I don’t think we have time,” Regina said, looking in his direction before leaning towards him and lightly pecking his cheek. “I know you have a microwave in your office. I’ll meet you for lunch.”

"Can't wait." Gold replied, leaning forward and lightly pecking her lips. He took the takeaway bag from her before they bid their goodbyes, leaving the warm confine of his car.

"Regina!" Ruby exclaimed, running up to the other brunette from behind, immediately looping her arm through Regina's as they walked through the halls. "Hello, Ruby. Where's Emma? I would assume you'd be hanging out with your girlfriend." Regina asked looking in the direction of the other brunette. Ruby had never looped her arm through Regina's and she was shocked by the affection which she had never received before from the other woman.

"She and Snow are on their way here, they had breakfast at Granny's but I don't work on Wednesday mornings," Ruby replied as they both approached Professor Golds class. "Did you finish the essay which was due for today?" Ruby asked, leaning more towards Regina as they both squeezed their way through a large group of people.

"Yeah, did you?" Regina asked as she pushed open the door to the auditorium, her heart beating slightly faster at the sight of Gold patiently sitting at his desk.

"Yeah." Both Regina and Ruby walked to the front, choosing some random seat since they were early they had many choices on where to sit.

Regina was surprised by Ruby sitting next to her, ever since Emma and Regina had gotten into that fight Ruby, Emma and Snow had sat next to each other. Maybe Emma and Ruby got into a fight? Regina thought to herself, pulling her computer from her bag and placing it on the desk in front of her. She noticed Golds eyes were watching her but she didn't mind, instead, she shrugged off her leather jacket, showing off her arms in the tank top she was currently wearing.

She watched as he looked down at the sheet in front of him from the corner of her eye. Only a moment later students started coming through the door, taking out their computers and readying themselves for the start of the lecture.

As Gold started his lecture Ruby leaned towards Regina, whispering in her ear as she watched if Gold was still turned around towards the board. "Gold was staring at you the entire time we were waiting." Regina rolled her eyes, her heart pounding at the thought of being caught but a pang of pleasure shot through her as well.

"Oh shush." Regina chuckled, not trying to catch Golds attention when they were supposed to be listening to his lecture. Ruby nudged Regina's shoulder playfully before they both turned their attention to Professor Gold who was explaining how to find out what your writing strengths are.

"Alright, I want you all to send me your essays by document. When the bell rings you may all go unless you have not sent it to me." Gold explained before sitting back down in his seat, letting the student do their work.

"Do you want to go get lunch at Granny's in between periods?" Ruby asked, whispering in Regina's ear as she proofread her essay. Regina bit her lip, her brain automatically thinking of different excuses she could say. "Can't, having an extra session with Gold during lunch." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth. Ruby raised her eyebrow, smirking in Regina's direction before shrugging and looking back at her computer to proofread her work.

"Sorry." Regina apologised. If she weren't having lunch with Gold she would happily have joined Ruby for lunch, but it was four minutes until lunch which meant pancakes with Gold, she couldn't pass that up.

"How about tomorrow?" Regina suggested, quickly sending her essay to Golds email once she was satisfied with her work. Ruby smiled, doing the same and nodding in the brunette's direction, closing her screen and packing up. "Sound good."

"Ok... you all can go. See you in an hour and a half." Gold said, standing up from his seat and signalling with his hands for everyone to leave, except for the students who have yet to send him their work.

Once Regina stood up from her seat she glanced back, noticing Emma and Snow walking up towards Golds desk, waiting till he lifted his head. If Golds head was down you'd have to wait at his desk until he would look up, that was the signal for you to speak. He knew you were there but he didn't care.

Regina mentally groaned, she was currently standing behind Emma and Snow for the last ten minutes as they asked Professor Gold multiple questions about the assignment. Regina had to stand behind the two women so it looked like she had a question instead of sitting still in her seat.

"Ok, thank you, girls." Gold muttered, beckoning for Emma and Snow to leave. Both Emma and Snow nodded, thanking Professor Gold before leaving Gold and Regina be. Regina rolled her eyes, noting on how Emma had not looked at her while Snow gave her a small smile which she had happily returned.

"Hey, you." Regina greeted, firmly placing a hand on his desk and leaning down once Emma and Snow had left the room along with all the other students.

Gold smiled, looking up at the brunette, not saying anything as he stood up from his seat, grabbing her hips and pulling her up against him. "How about we go into my office?" He suggested, taking her hand and seductively pulling her into his private office, closing the door and locking it behind them.


	8. On Hold

I'm going to be putting this ff on hold since I have no inspiration for it! Very sorry but I already have another story planned out. xoxo


End file.
